The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dianella plant, botanically known as Dianella tasmanica, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘TAS100’.
The new Dianella is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of an unnamed selection of Dianella tasmanica, not patented. The new Dianella was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant from within a population of plants of the parent selection in a controlled environment in Sydney, New South Wales, Australia in January, 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Dianella by micropropagation in Sydney, New South Wales, Australia since February, 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Dianella are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.